WhEn LoVe FaLlS
by MiDnIgHt-JaGuAr
Summary: CH 2 UP! What shall happen now? I dont even know .!
1. The Beginning

~Summary. This is my first FanFic and i have many ideas. Some are good... and the others are different. I always liked the idea of some sick kinda scene and all so i actually came up with this great plot. Just read and find out. Also to tell you ~~~ means somewhere else at the same type kinda thing.... just read ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- The beginning  
  
~~~~~ It was a normal day, one of those days when you wake up and wish you were dead. The sun was bright and annoying, woke everyone up.  
  
The sun shined brightly on the young boys face. He slowly sat up in his bed and yawned slowly. His silver shinny hair was glimming when the sun light through the window shined on him. He heard someone walking up the stairs like they were pissed. He heard the stomping on each step. His door slammed opened and it was his sister.  
  
"Wake UP!! Your late for school! Common Riku you don't have all day!" his sister Rikku screamed in his ear. (AN: Confuzzling aint it? Rikku from ffx is the older sis and Riku from kh is the bro. Muhahaha) Riku sat there in his bed staring until his sisters face turned red. He hands went into a fist and she was shaking. "Um... good morning?" Riku said as Rikku went mad.  
  
"GET UP NOW YOU FOOL WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY! I WILL TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL LIKE HOW YOU ARE AND EMBARESS YOU INFRONT OF YOUR GIRL FRIEND!!! SOUND LIKE FUN?" Rikku screamed as she watched her little brother jump out of bed and run to get ready. "Thats more like it," she said to herself as she left the room.  
  
~~~~~ As Sora woke up to see the shimmering bright sun he smiled happily knowing that that day would be a good day. He pulled off his covers and put on some pants. He heard some strange noises coming from downstairs. He made his bed so it was absolutely perfect. No wrinkles or anything. The pillows were perfectly fluffed and his clothes for that day were perfectly layed out. He heard someone calling him saying, "Sora, come down breakfast is ready." Sora hurried up and put on his clothes and ran downstairs. He looked at the table to see eggs and toast, his favorite.  
  
His brother turned around to see Sora standing there with a great big smile on his face. "Good morning bro," said his brother. He took off his apron and looked back at Sora who was practically scarfing down his food. Sora looked up for a split second and said, "Good morning Cloud, thanks for the great breakfast." Cloud nodded and went upstairs to get ready. Sora finished his breakfast and went upstairs to brush his teeth.  
  
~~~~~ Cloud and Sora waited in front of the school waiting for Rikku and Riku. Sora was sitting on the sidewalk and Cloud looked disgustingly at his torn up cape. Sora looked back and chuckled, "Whats up with that look on your face?" "And you really need to know this?" Cloud replied as he looked at the bus drawing near. The bus stopped in front of them and Sora got up and stood by cloud. The door opened and a strange looking girl ran out and jumped on Sora. "Sora Sora SORA!!" The girl screamed while running up to Sora and practically jumping all over him kissing him a lot. "Hold it," said Cloud while standing tall. The strange girl slowly got off Sora. Sora stood there with a freaked out expression apon his face. Rikku walked down the steps and out of the bus followed by Riku. Rikku walked up to Cloud and kissed him. They both pulled away, "Hey," Cloud got out before Rikku was apon him again. "Ewwie! Lets go Riku," Sora said while walking away. "WAIT FOR ME!!!" the annoying chick said. Riku followed Sora and turned back when he heard that annoying girls voice pierce through the air. "Shut up Selphie," Riku said as he caught up to his friend in front of himself. Selphie hissed as she turned to Cloud. While she was turning she said, "Those little buttholes. I will just hang out with you two." She saw Rikku and Cloud kissing there and said, "Never mind, SORA WAIT FOR ME!!!" She ran her ass off as she tried to catch up.  
  
"RIKU!! SORA!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Selphie yelled while running down the hall to see everyone giving her 'the glare.' She acted like nothing was wrong you know. Like yeah you know. She walked down the hall acting all cool, which she isn't, and out of nowhere a leg came out and tripped her. Selphie feel flat on her face as she heard laughs come from ever direction. Tears came upon her as she got up and ran to catch up to the boys.  
  
~~~~~Riku and Sora walked into the halls as they got girly looks from every direction. They could see some girls drooling but they still don't get it. Sora coughed as a girl ran up to him. "Hey Sora," the girl said while flipping her hair. "Hi?" Sora replied as he looked at Riku. "You busy tonight?" the girl said while her 'girlfriends' ran up to her and stood quietly. Sora started sweating because he really didn't know what to do. In other words he froze. "Well, me and Sora are doing... something..... tonight. Maybe some other time though," Riku said as he noticed Sora's face getting pale. The girl looked at Sora and tried to bitch- slap him but one of her 'girlfriends' took her arm and pulled her aside. The girls walked away and Sora got back to reality. "We better hurry, 'she' will kill me if we are late again," Riku said while grabbing Sora's arm and walking away.  
  
When the guys got to their destination, Sora looked at Riku. "If you hate her so much why don't you dump her?" Sora asked while looking down at his feet. "Hard to explain, lets just say if I dumped here I would be dead in 1.5 seconds," said Riku. They both jumped when they heard a loud slamming of a door behind them. Sora could have had a heart attach thats how sudden it was. Riku turned around to see his g/f pissed like always.  
  
"He....~ right then he got cut off. "Why are you standing over there you're suppose to be over here? Where is my Book report i told you to do for me? Where is my service when i walk in? Why don't you bow to your queen when you first see her instead of going on and on about useless garbage? Why didn't you hold the door opened for me? Where is my coffee? Where is -blah blah blah blah bladdy blah blah-" she was going on and on and on and on and (AN: you get my point). Sora tried walking away but Riku stopped him. "If I'm going down your going down with me," Riku whispered in Sora's ear. " WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT?" the annoying girl screamed. Right then they all turned to hear loud annoying laughter coming from down the hall. They saw Selphie running towards them. She spread out her arms with tears coming down her face. She was heading toward Sora and he stood there. The bell rang when she was that close to him so he moved. Selphie went running into a glass door and went through it shaddering the whole thing. "Why is this glass hurling towards me?" the mystery girl said as she went up to Riku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Riku felt the pain rise in his cheek as her crusty lips came apon him. "Where is my kiss?" the girl asked. Right then the tardy bell rang. "Gonna be late got to go!" Riku said while running. Sora was blankly staring at the wrecked door and the retarded girl that flew into it. He just stood there breifly and ran after Riku.  
  
~Not much i know. Just trying to start it all with a little bit about the main characters. I laugh at the Rikku and Riku part knowing i am confuzzling someone somewhere. Muhahaha I am so evil. 


	2. Losing courage

Heyas again! Like me say again the first chapter wasn't really great and i know. It is hard to start off a story with all the mad evil ideas!  
  
I want to thank Cork for all the help! ThAnK YoU!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chp 2 ~ Losing courage~  
  
~~~~ Sora was losing his breath while he tried so hard to catch up to his friend. He had to stop for a couple secound or so to get some hard.  
  
"Common Sora you can't give up that easyly," Riku said while walking back to his friend.  
"Give me a break Riku I have enough on my mind," Sora replied while getting up. Riku went up to Sora and put his arms around him. Sora stood still trying to act cool as people passed them pointing and laughing.  
"Just let lose for once. I don't want to go to school today I want to relax with you for a little," Riku whispered into his friends ear and he backed off. Sora was overwelmed at this point.  
"Are you two going to class or are you doing to sit out here acting like everything is cool?" a men said while coming up behind Sora. Sora didn't bother turning around he knew who it was. It was their evil school principal, Beast. (AN: Yes, Beast! Giveme a break who else could it have been? Anywho) Riku and Sora acted as if they hadden't heard the man. They walked out of school as they heard Beast throw a rather large heavy object on the ground. Riku went and sat on a bench near the front of the school. Sora desided he needed a day off so he went over and sat next to his friend. Riku looked away ::here is my chance:: he thought to himself. Riku turned around getting ready to do something but he noticed his friend wasn't sitting near him anymore. He looked up and saw Sora standing by the planters.  
"Why are you with Kairi?" Sora asked while looking down. He had been having weird thoughts laitly and was just trying to get some answers.  
"I don't know. Well, I know if I broke it off with her she would go crazy and we all know she doesn't get pretty when she is crazy," Riku replied. Sora whispered to himself, "She is never pretty." Sora heard a light chuckle and then he felt someones arms going around him. Sora turned around while his friend kept his arms around him. Sora stared into his friends eyes and thought ::What the hell is wrong with me?::. Sora became excited out of nowhere and put his arms around his friend. They both thought this perfect moment would never come to an end.  
Sora pulled Riku towards him which was kinda freaky knowing Riku would have pushed away, but Riku stayed calm. Sora was going to make a move but out of nowhere Cloud came busting through the school doors. Riku let go of Sora and turned to Cloud. ::Damn you Cloud:: Sora thought to himself as Cloud came walking up to him.  
"We are leaving," Cloud said while grabbing Soras arm. Sora pushed back when Cloud tried pushing him. "Whats up with you Sora?" Cloud asked angerly. "Just because your mad doesn't mean you should mess up my moment!" Sora said while taking a step back. "I said we are going so we are going ok?" Cloud said whle walking away. Sora turned to his friend. "I'm sorry." Riku rapped his arms around Sora once again and kissed him on the cheek. Riku felt Soras face leaning apon his arm. Sora slowly started crying. "Dont cray, everything will be okay," Riku said as he let Sora go. Sora looked up at Riku and ran off. "I love you," Riku whispered.  
  
~~~Sora caught up with Cloud and grabbed ahold of his hand. "What happened?" Sora asked while looking up at his brother. "Nothing that I want to talk about," Cloud replied while pausing. Cloud walked towards their car and Sora heared somebody running from behind. Sora turned and saw Rikku running straight towards him. "Wheres Cloud?" Rikku said while puffing. She put her hands on her knees and everyone around could tell that she was having major problems breathing. "What happened?" Sora asked. Rikku grabbed a hold of Soras shirt and he felt the presure coming down on him. "I need to talk to him," she said while looking down. A man came up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back on him as the man started sucking on her neck. "Not now Squall," Rikku said. The man kept going sucking harder as every second passed. "Common... Squall," Rikku tried so hard to say but she couldn't help the pleasurable thoughts and feelings coming apon her. Squall started licking her face as she turned to him and put her hands on his chest. Sora was surprised and then he knew why Cloud was so pissed. Sora felt someone grab ahold of him and pushed him off. "Sora, what the hell are you thinking?" Cloud said while Sora turned to face him. Sora heared a loud moan and turned around to see Rikku and Squall pratically kicking it at school. He turned back to see his brother looking down. "Are you going to let him win like that? Damn, I thought you were stronger then that Cloud!" Sora exclaimed. Cloud looked up and nodded to Sora. Cloud walked passes Sora and straight to Rikku and Squall. Cloud took out his buster sword which kinda appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Cloud pushed Rikku to the side and stood face to face to his new enemy. "You have to do much more to tear us apart," Cloud said. He saw a light smile come apon the mans face. "Oh common now, I don't think it was as strong as you think," Squall replied while taking out his LenHeart. "But if you want to duel to prove you are right then go ahead. But you wont be proving you are right," Squall said while leaping towards Cloud and slashed Clouds face. (AN: Like he did to seifer! ^.^ I just noticed that i have no life lol) Cloud steped back and wiped his face from all the blood that was now pretty much pouring out. Cloud morphed into his winged for and started attaching Squall like a mad man! Squall passed out and feel straight on his back. Rikku came running up and pushed Cloud. "HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled into his ear. Cloud went back to normal and looked straight into Rikku's eyes. "You fucking bitch! You could have killed him! Do us all a favor and go back to wher you came from! Thats right go back to hell where you belong!" Rikku yelled at him while water came pouring out of her eyes. "Just leave us alone," she said while turning around. She bent over Squall and picked his head up. She turned her head back to cloud, "Why are you still here?" Cloud turned around and left right away. Sora froze again. He noticed what had happened after he heard the loud slam from his brothers car. He watched as Cloud drove off into the distance.  
  
He looked at Rikku who was still holding the man up. Now she was stroking his hair out of his eyes. She looked up at him and said, "You better go too. You are apart of a murders family. Don't you dare come near Riku or this school again, never." Sora started crying and he ran home. When he finally made it to his neighborhood he saw a moving truck outside his nextdoor neighbors house. ::Oh goody more:: he said as he tried walking past the house without looking. "Hello there," a young girl said while carring a huge box into the house. Sora turned and nearly fainted. "Hh...hhh..hhh.....iiii.," he couldn't get the word out. ::Finally something good happens to me:: Sora thought to himself as he looked up at his new neighbor.  
  
~*~ ^.^ thats all for this chapter! Who is the girl? Well don't ask me i don't even know yet lol. :'( poor little cloudie. Don't worry me make all better soon muhahaha. Hope yas liked! 


End file.
